Chiyo
"Fight me." Chiyo was a Player from Week 14 of The Reapers Game. Appearance A little firecracker who stands at 4‘11". She wears her dark cool-toned hair in a short bob with a bright yellow bow. She has burgundy coloured eyes and wears a locket on a chain around her neck. She wears a grey tank with a cat, baggy sweatpants and a red flannel shirt she keeps tied on her waist. Personality Chiyo is a very curious often blunt kind of person. Her knowledge of boundaries can be obscure at times which leads to many awkward questions. She is also extremely stubborn, often refusing to give up when it would really be in her best interest to. A lot of this comes from a high level of self confidence and willpower. She can also be strangely apathetic at times. Either in not being able to pick up on the distress in others if its too subtle or in blatantly not caring about what another person is going through. She simple see's it as not her problem, and that really, things could be a lot worse so why sweat the small stuff? The only time when her apathy takes a back seat is when she has a vested interest in the individual in question. History Chiyo has been struggling with lung cancer for a large portion of her life. She spent most of it flitting between a relatively isolated cottage in the country side or in hospitals back home in Shibuya. A lot of her stubbornness stems from her will to keep going and her apathy from being surrounded by sick people in a mostly clinical environment. I mean ... when you are around people who die every day, death doesn't seem to hold the same weight anymore, including her own. Death is already somethings she's spent time preparing for so it wasn't a huge surprise when it finally happened. Having not got to spend a lot of time out and about or around peers, she can become overly excited around the most simple things. Being able to participate in the game feels like an incredible chance. Finally she can have the freedom to do the things that her illness restricted her from doing. Week 14 Day 0 Naoki invites Tabitha, Chiyo, Natsu and Mika to his apartment to watch the incredible's and snuggle in a huge pile of 253 blankets Obtained Natsu's earrings for loosing a dare during a game of ToD and Natsu and Chiyo were made to do a punishment round. The were supposed to swap clothing but decided to swap earrings instead and haven't swapped back. Day 1 Chiyo doesn't know what her entry fee was as she assumes that her impatience stems from her anxiety surrounding the game. She partners up with Tabitha in the early hours of the morning. She spoke with Kei today about her feelings for the game and the reason why she's playing Day 2 Naoki and Natsu get dragged into the noise plane by a vengeful Sunao and almost die before the higher ups stepped in to stop the nonsense. Chiyo was very shaken after seeing two of her closest friends get erased. She had a long chat with Clair about the game and her values Day 3 Mikoto is almost killed today when Sunao decided to drag them into the noise plane without their partner. Chiyo is concerned about these young players but doesn't know how to express it and opts to give them some space. Tabi and Chiyo are dragged into a fight with a very strangely acting Uso who attempts to severely injure them but holds back at the last second from delivering a killing blow to her. Tabi and Chiyo spent the battle trying to reason with her and calm her down but Uso was too angry to relax. At the end of the fight Tabitha stood in front of Chiyo to block a strong attack, placing her in a position of awe in Chiyo's eyes. best partner. strong partner. Day 4 Has obtained blanket from Tabi from Nora. Wears it always Death of Mika and Hotaru Day 5 Death of Kit and Kanon Day 6 Relationships Tabitha Tabitha is Chiyo's partner during week 14 of the reapers game. Trivia *She is obsessed with walter ... the bunny *Will fight you if she sees you smoking. be prepared. Gallery cat girl2.png|Her portrait. cat girl large.png|Her full outfit. Cat girl large2 blanket.png|Chiyo's look on D6 trg ad.png|ad for this week. Category:Players Category:Week 14 Category:Week 15 Category:Shopkeeper